staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Kwietnia 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Kung Fu Panda Legenda o niezwykłości - Powrót bohatera, odc. 9 (Hometown Hero); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.04, 6.34, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:09 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Braciszek i siostrzyczka, odc. 14 (Little brother and sister); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta - Rupert i magiczny teleskop, odc. 35 (Rupert’s Birds Eye View); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 BBC w Jedynce - Lodowa Planeta - cz 3. Lato (Frozen Planet 3 Summer) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Operacja Życie - odc. 21; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Biesiada z Bractwem Kurkowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5818 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5818); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:35 Klimaty i smaki - W krainie kwitnących sadów; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 8. Białuchy i narwale. (Marine Mammals. White Whales And Narwhals) - txt. str. 777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2636; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Jedna Scena - Dług; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Prawdziwe życie - /14/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Prawdziwe życie - /15/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Ranczo - odc. 86 - Droga na szczyt - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5819 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5819); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2637; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2434 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Elżbieta Jaworowicz. Tak było, tak jest.; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 98 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Wieczorynka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy ratuje dyskotekę na wrotkach, odc. 19 (Noddy Saves The Roller Disco); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:05 Kroniki Maratonów Świata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Teatr Telewizji - Trzy razy Fredro - Świeczka zgasła; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Stuhr; wyk.:Agnieszka Radzikowska, Maciej Stuhr; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:55 Teatr Telewizji - Trzy razy Fredro - Zrzędność i przekora; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Mikołaj Grabowski; wyk.:Paulina Puślednik, Roman Gancarczyk, Krzysztof Wieszczek, Jerzy Trela, Krzysztof Globisz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:25 Teatr Telewizji - Trzy razy Fredro - Nikt mnie nie zna; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Englert; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Janusz Gajos, Grzegorz Małecki, Beata Scibakówna, Ewa Konstancja Bułhak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:20 Downton Abbey - odc. 7/7 (Downton Abbey ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Rotem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agnieszka Arnold, Agnieszka Arnold; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 98 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Miasto gniewu (Crash); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2004); reż.:Paul Haggis; wyk.:Brendan Fraser, Jason Isaacs, Matt Dillon, Ryan Phillippe, Sandra Bullock; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Notacje - Tomasz Stańko. Jazz mojego życia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:55 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 96 - Listy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieści Śrubziemia - odc. 10 Szata zdobi człowieka (Muddle Earth ep. Clothes Maketh The Men); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 189; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 925 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 34 - Wyznanie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Ziemia - nasz dom - odc. 1/2 (Home. Histoire d'un voyage - ep. 1/2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Yann Arthus-Bertrand; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Castle - odc. 39/58 (Castle ep. (Anatomy of a murder)); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/74; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 52 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 926 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 985; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 720; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami – Tim Roth - Magia kłamstwa - odc. 26 (Lie to me s. II ep. The Whole Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? (Transgender Kid’s); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Alex Berk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Serenity (Serenity); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Joss Whedon; wyk.:Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Oficerowie - odc. 1/13 - Stinger; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Borys Szyc, Magdalena Różczka, Katarzyna Cynke, Cezary Pazura, Kamil Maćkowiak, Wojciech Pszoniak, Jan Englert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 26 (Lie to me s. II ep. The Whole Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Praca, biznes, innowacje 17:14 Fakty flesz 17:19 Pogoda 17:21 Rozmowa Faktów 17:35 Kulisy 17:46 Zdrowiej 18:00 Przez granice 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:48 Pogoda 18:53 Zrób to ze smakiem 19:18 "...swego nie znacie..." - katalog zabytków 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Fakty - wydanie wieczorne 22:04 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 SOS dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny (Brazylia,2011) 00:42 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Infoexpress 01:33 Listy do PRL-u 01:40 Telekurier 02:00 Serwis info 02:10 Info Dziennik 02:47 Pogoda 02:51 Sportowy wieczór 03:04 Głos mediów 03:31 Studio Wschód 03:55 Listy do PRL-u 04:01 SOS dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny (Brazylia,2011) 04:57 Infoexpress 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Paryskie impresje (304) 09:00 Świat według Bundych (240) 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Okaz zdrowia (207) 10:00 Trudne sprawy (35) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (209) 12:00 Duval i Moretti (6) 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 2 (12) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1691) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (306) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (534) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (412) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1692) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Stary koń (398) 20:00 Megahit: Kod da Vinci - thriller (USA,2006) 23:05 Za linią wroga - film sensacyjny (USA,2001) 01:20 24 godziny 6 (132) 02:25 Zagadkowa noc 03:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 04:55 Uwaga! 05:15 Rozmowy w toku: "Ona tańczy dla mnie" - ten przebój zmienił nasze życie 06:10 Mango 07:15 Co za tydzień 07:50 Doradca smaku (34) - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (175) 12:10 Kocham. Enter: Męska decyzja (5/44) 13:10 Szpital (49) 14:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (586) 14:50 Kocham. Enter: Niebezpieczne związki (6/44) 15:50 Rozmowy w toku: Mąż trzyma kasę i wydziela mi każdy grosz! 16:55 Szpital (50) 17:55 Ukryta prawda (176) 18:55 Doradca smaku (35) - magazyn kulinarny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1748) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Sieć (1027) 21:30 Lekarze (8) 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Wybrani (7) 00:30 Partnerki (5/15) 01:30 Uwaga! 01:45 Arkana magii (899) 03:05 Rozmowy w toku: Mąż trzyma kasę i wydziela mi każdy grosz! 04:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:10 I Like It - program muzyczny 05:30 Triumf miłości (115) 06:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:30 Gliniarz i prokurator (65) 08:30 Komisarz Rex (7) 09:30 Otchłań namiętności (103) 10:30 Otchłań namiętności (104) 11:30 I Like It - magazyn muzyczny 12:30 Życiowe role gwiazd (2) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Komisarz Rex (8) 16:00 Gliniarz i prokurator (66) 17:00 Otchłań namiętności (105) 18:00 Otchłań namiętności (106) 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zagadkowe zgony (7) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Zagadkowe zgony (8) - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Drobnostka zwana morderstwem - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2006) 23:55 mała Czarna (378) - talk show 00:55 I Like It - program muzyczny 01:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Dyżur (5) - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Menu na miarę (6) - program lifestylowy 07:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (9) 07:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (10) 08:00 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka (20) 09:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (71) 09:30 Sekundy grozy (19) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (13) 10:55 Nash Bridges (16) 11:55 Sekrety i kłamstwa (36) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 12:55 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne (6) - serial dokumentalny 13:50 Steve Irwin - łowca krokodyli (11) - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Sekundy grozy (20) - serial dokumentalny 15:45 Tygrysy Europy: Powrót z wakacji (1/11) 16:50 Nash Bridges (17) 18:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (14) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (28) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru (29) 20:00 Megapyton kontra gatoroid - horror (USA,2011) 21:50 Cierń - thriller (USA,2008) 23:50 Piła 4 - thriller (Kanada,USA,2007) 01:30 Zobacz to! TVN Siedem 04:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Królik czy zając (10/15) 05:30 We dwoje (8) - program rozrywkowy 06:50 Męski typ 2: Maciej Wisławski (8/9) 07:20 Sąd rodzinny: Kto rano wstaje (14) 08:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Sami swoi (311) 09:20 Agenci NCIS 7 (6/25) 10:20 Ostry dyżur 3 (68) 11:20 Mango 12:55 Sąd rodzinny: Samotny więzień (15) 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Napój energetyzujący (312) 14:55 Dr House 3 (24-ost.) 15:55 Detektywi: Po pijanemu (6) 16:30 Detektywi: Zaginiony, Marzena (7) 17:05 Ostry dyżur 3 (69) 18:05 Agenci NCIS 7 (7/24) 19:00 Premiera: Dr House 4 (1/16) 20:00 Prawdziwe historie: Sybil - dramat psychologiczny (USA,2007) 22:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny 16 (4/15) 23:05 Tylko strzelaj - film sensacyjny (USA,2007) 01:05 Arkana magii 03:10 W roli głównej: Agnieszka Chylińska (3/17) 03:40 W roli głównej: Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (4/17) 04:10 W roli głównej: Anna Głogowska (6/17) 04:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 06:00 Błękitny patrol (36) 06:55 Ja, ona i Eva (163) 07:55 Pippi (8) 08:25 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (15) 09:00 Łowcy smoków (10) 09:25 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (26) 10:00 Pszczółka Maja (22) 10:30 Casper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 11:00 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (1) 11:05 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (2) 11:15 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (3) 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (47) 11:35 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (48) 11:55 Reksio (26) 12:05 Reksio (27) 12:20 Pippi (9) 12:50 Bajki animowane dla dzieci (15) 13:25 Łowcy smoków (11) 14:00 Kropelka - przygody z wodą (1) 14:30 Pszczółka Maja (23) 15:00 Casper i przyjaciele - serial animowany 15:30 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (1) 15:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (2) 15:45 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (3) 16:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (47) 16:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka (48) 16:30 Reksio (26) 16:40 Reksio (27) 17:00 Krecik (1) 17:05 Krecik (2) 17:10 Ja ci pokażę (1) 17:25 Superauta (1) 18:00 Świat zwierząt 2 (12) - serial przygodowy 18:30 Niezwykłe przypadki medyczne 4 (6) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Brudna robota (7) - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Błękitny patrol (37) 21:30 Sekrety i kłamstwa (35) - reality show (Chorwacja,Serbia) 22:25 Goło i wesoło (20) - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Piękni i ambitni (29) - serial erotyczny 00:00 Gramy po polsku (51) - program muzyczny 01:00 Gramy po polsku (68) - program muzyczny 01:30 Gramy po polsku (69) - program muzyczny 02:30 Zakończenie programu TV 6 06:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Sailor Moon - Czarodziejka z Księżyca (22) 07:45 Oggy i ferajna (33) 08:10 Galileo EXTRA (52) - program popularnonaukowy 09:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 10:30 Telesprzedaż 11:05 I Like It - program muzyczny 12:00 Ryzykanci 6 (3/15) 13:00 Telesprzedaż 13:35 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:45 Ryzykanci 6 (4/15) 15:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (1) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Dekoratornia 17:15 Dekoratornia 17:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 18:20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 19:00 Eva Luna (47) 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (53) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 Panika na Rock Island - horror SF (Australia,Nowa Zelandia,2011) 23:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (1) - program rozrywkowy 00:15 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 01:15 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 01:45 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (1) - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:50 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:35 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - PSV Eindhoven 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: AZ Alkmaar - PSV Eindhoven 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Vitesse Arnhem 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - Vitesse Arnhem 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - 1. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - 1. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo - mecz finałowy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Monte Carlo - mecz finałowy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Spartak Moskwa 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: CSKA Moskwa - Spartak Moskwa 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz fazy play-off: Tauron Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - mecz fazy play-off: Tauron Stal Mielec - MMTS Kwidzyn 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - SC Heerenveen 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Ajax Amsterdam - SC Heerenveen 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: SG Flensburg-Handewitt - HSV Hamburg 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: SG Flensburg-Handewitt - HSV Hamburg 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Cafe Futbol 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Cafe Futbol 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Gwiazdy od kuchni 22:00 Zwolnienie z WF-u - best of week 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Czarno na białym - magazyn 06:35 Blisko ludzi 07:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 07:55 Rozmowy w toku 08:50 Kartoteka 4 (8/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:50 W ostatniej chwili (2/11) - serial dokumentalny 10:20 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 10:50 Blisko ludzi 11:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:20 Rozmowy w toku 13:15 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy (8/10) - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2011) 13:50 Życie w przepychu (3/20) - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina,2011) 14:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:40 Czarno na białym - magazyn 16:15 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (8-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 17:15 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Psie adopcje i nie tylko 2 (8/9) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Bez recepty 2 - magazyn medyczny 19:30 Sport raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Ola w trasie (4/9) - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 21:15 Świat bez fikcji 2 (6/8) - program krajoznawczy (Wielka Brytania,2011) 21:45 Express 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Ostre cięcie (3) - program rozrywkowy 22:35 Co robiłem zeszłej nocy? (3/6) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2013) 23:05 Kartoteka 4 (8/13) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 00:05 Cela - reportaż 00:35 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Ukraina (4/10) - serial dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 01:05 Wizyta u szamana: Lek z krowiego moczu (2/4) 02:00 Rozmowy w toku 02:50 Uwaga! po Uwadze 03:30 Kartoteka (8/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:25 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (8-ost.) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2013) 05:20 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:11 Disco Relax 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Mroczna strona turystyki (181) 08:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Damy i huzary (182) 09:00 Ewa gotuje 09:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Niebezpieczne zdjęcie (15) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Sekstaśmy Kolina F. (36) 10:30 Pierwsza miłość (1690) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Złoty interes (306) 12:00 Tango z aniołem: Przejście (36) 12:45 Pierwsza miłość (897) 13:30 Ewa gotuje 14:00 Linia życia (35) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Niebezpieczne zdjęcie (15) 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Sekstaśmy Kolina F. (36) 15:30 Graczykowie: Szachy (39) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Medalik (302) 16:30 Pierwsza miłość (1691) 17:05 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 18:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 19:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Couch Surfing (256) 20:00 Nieprawdopodobne, a jednak: Zemsta (8) 20:30 Linia życia (36) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Pyrrusowe zwycięstwo (55) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Złoty interes (306) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kolke mizerere (218) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Medalik (302) 00:00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Niebezpieczne zdjęcie (15) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Sekstaśmy Kolina F. (36) 01:00 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 02:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 08:10 Kulturanek: Senna kraina (10) 08:45 Zawieszenie broni. Historia zespołu The Clash - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 09:55 Trio - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Powróćmy jak za dawnych lat: Wieczór 2 - program rozrywkowy 11:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Gustaw Holoubek - nie tylko o teatrze - magazyn kulturalny 11:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki: Piwnica Wandy Warskiej - program muzyczny 12:50 Kulturanek: Senna kraina (10) 13:30 Dokąd, człowieku? - film obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 14:45 Trio - film obyczajowy (Polska,1986) 16:00 Hala odlotów (30) - talk show 17:00 Zawieszenie broni. Historia zespołu The Clash - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 18:15 Józia - film obyczajowy (Polska,NRD,1977) 19:30 Widzi Misie: Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci - magazyn kulturalny 19:40 Widzi Misie: Miś Uszatek: Płotek ze stokrotek 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Butelki zwrotne - komedia (Czechy,Wielka Brytania,2007) 22:10 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Trzy razy Fredro - magazyn kulturalny 22:40 Libera - Przewodnik po sztuce: Grupa a.r. (1) - magazyn kulturalny 22:50 Informacje kulturalne 23:10 Videofan - magazyn kulturalny 23:15 Videogalerie: Agnieszka Polska (78) - magazyn kulturalny 00:15 Wiosna z tańcem: VSPRS - wszystko na wierzchu - balet 01:40 Sztuka czytania - magazyn 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.04.1989 08:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Adelajda ze smakiem 08:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Tajemnica podziemnego miasta 09:00 Janosik: Beczka okowity (7/13) 10:00 Historia polskiego videoclipu: Współczesność 10:45 Zaproszenie: Wojciechowy gród - program krajoznawczy 11:15 Przyrodnicze opowieści Włodzimierza Puchalskiego: Od żaby do krokodyla 11:50 Sensacje XX wieku: Historia nikczemności 12:45 Cafe Historia: Muzeum Historii Żydów Polskich - program publicystyczny 13:20 Dni, które stworzyły historię: Apel z Londynu 15:05 Chirurdzy wojenni (1) - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2000) 16:00 Oczywiste nieoczywiste: Kultura Greków - cykl dokumentalny 16:30 Dwie Naprawy - reportaż (Polska,1964) 17:00 Janosik: Dobra cena (8/13) 18:05 Flesz historii (127) - cykl reportaży 18:25 Kalendarium historyczne: Łóżko Lenina - film dokumentalny (Polska,1996) 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 22.04.1989 19:45 Spór o historię: Czarna legenda Narodowych Sił Zbrojnych 20:20 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 21:00 Magiczny miecz Buddy- film kostiumowy (Chiny,2010) 23:00 Widziałam: Szczęśliwi Cyganie 23:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Dzieje jednej bojówki 00:00 Zapomniany generał. Tadeusz Jordan Rozwadowski - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 01:05 Polska poza Polską: Gdzie Bóg rozumie po polsku 02:10 GOPR - szlakiem pomocy - film dokumentalny 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:10 17. Przystanek Woodstock 2011 - Piotr Bukartyk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 32 Las i miasto; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 8. Śledztwo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9:00, 9:40, 10:15 Panorama: 8:50 Pogoda: 9.30, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Filadelfia Rocky (217); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 802 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sztuka życia - odc. 50, Beata Ścibakówna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Notacje - Notacje katyńskie. Halina Młyńczak. Listy z Kozielska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Światowa unia żubrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 671* Grzeszna miłość; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 35 Elektrownia atomowa - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Na połów stynki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Cafe Historia - Nowa interpretacja "Kamieni na szaniec"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 802 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 13/39 - Mysikrólik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 4/13* - Dzieci śmieci - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Sri Lanka (218); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 11 - SuperJedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 23:20 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 62 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 8. Śledztwo; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 13/39 - Mysikrólik; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 4/13* - Dzieci śmieci; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Sri Lanka (218); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 802; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 11 - SuperJedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Duże dzieci: Jan Englert, Marcin Daniec - talk show 07:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 08:05 "Życia mała garść" - piosenki Anny Jantar i Jarosława Kukulskiego 09:45 Miks - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Duże dzieci: Leszek Mazan, Beata Kozidrak, Katarzyna Pietras - talk show 11:40 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 12:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 13:45 Szansa na sukces 14:50 Opole na bis (1) 15:45 Opole na bis (2) 16:45 Życie od kuchni (5) 17:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat 18:25 Rozrywka Retro: Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada (3) 19:10 Rozrywka Retro: Z archiwum kabaretu Tey, czyli RetroTEYada (4) 19:50 Duże dzieci: Wojciech Jagielski i komendant główny Straży Pożarnej Witold Skomra - talk show 20:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 21:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:45 Życie to kabaret: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju - Galaktikos. Halo, panie pilocie! (2) - program kabaretowy 00:20 35. KFPP Opole '98 (1) 01:10 35. KFPP Opole '98 (2) 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Opole 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:41 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:13 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:43 Poranek TVP Info 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:45 Gość poranka 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Serwis info 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:10 Raport z Polski 14:24 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:11 Pogoda 15:15 Rozmowa dnia 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:51 Biznes 17:00 Prosto z lasu - magazyn 17:15 Agro Kurier 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:35 Pogoda Flesz 17:40 Puls Kościoła: Kościół Zieloświątkowy (16) - magazyn 17:55 Myśliwiec pl (1/12) - magazyn 18:10 ABC Gospodarki: Opolska marka (8) - magazyn 18:25 Miasta Śląska: Ludwig van Beethoven 18:30 Kurier Opolski 18:48 Sport Opolski 18:52 Pogoda 18:55 Rozmowa Dnia 19:05 Relacje sportowe: KS Gwardia Opole - MKS Nielba Wągrowiec 20:00 Minęła dwudziesta 20:45 Infoexpress 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Sport Opolski 22:10 Pogoda 22:18 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:08 Pogoda 23:16 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 SOS dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny (Brazylia,2011) 00:42 Minęła dwudziesta 01:25 Infoexpress 01:33 Listy do PRL-u 01:40 Telekurier 02:00 Serwis info 02:10 Info Dziennik 02:47 Pogoda 02:51 Sportowy wieczór 03:04 Głos mediów 03:31 Studio Wschód 03:55 Listy do PRL-u 04:01 SOS dla Ziemi - film dokumentalny (Brazylia,2011) 04:57 Infoexpress 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski